


We Thieves Three

by artisticFlutter



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Abandoned Kid, Adoption, Based on some information from the Ultimania, Blood and Torture, Drinking to Cope, First Meetings, Gen, Kidnapping, Malnutrition, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: While mourning the passing of Cid VIII, Baku and Cid IX make a curious discovery by the docks. Pre-Game(I know the title says 'Three' but it just flowed better than saying 'We Thieves Four')
Relationships: Zidane Tribal & Baku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. By the Lindblum Docks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and Jo

Lindblum’s in mourning and Baku was drunk.

Cid Fabool VIII had been a great man – so great that the stout Baku was sure the newly dubbed Regent he’d snuck out to the bar with was heaving for more reasons than being over-inebriated into the ocean. Damn, if he didn’t get Cid sobered up, that wife of his would probably put a hex on them both, but he couldn’t blame the idiot for drowning himself in booze. His old man had been fading for some time, but the legacy he’d left would be a hell of a one to surpass. At least they weren’t around the public anymore; no one in their right mind would be at the docks freezing their ass off at this hour.

And whatever might help the hangover tomorrow.

Baku snorted and Cid IX raised his head, doing his best to glare.

“Last time I challenge you to a drinking game...”

“Shouldn’t have challenged me at all,” Baku guffawed, patting his stomach. “Ain’t got anythin’ on you to handle that much.”

“So I’ve learned… ugh…” Cid turned back to the dock’s ledge, rubbing his head. “If Hilda doesn’t kill me, the hangover will. Do you have any water with you?”

“Might happen to have something better for once,” Baku grunted in reply and searched his bag for a panacea he bought a few days back. He’d sober up by the time he got back to his place, get the usual question from his troupe, and then tell their asses to get to bed so he’d get another once the shops were open again. Pulling the item from his satchel, he passed the bottle over to Cid. The young Regent was quick to down it, spluttering at the burn it likely left in his mouth.

“Awful… Why must these concoctions be so foul?”

“Just means it works,” Baku said, shrugging. “C’mon, let’s get you back to the Lady. It’s bad enough we slipped away, but we’ll live to see tomorrow.”

“Yes. Whatever consequence we endure, I thank you, my friend,” Cid sighed, pocketing the now empty bottle. With a flourish, he pointed to the evening horizon. “I am ready to embrace the bounds of tomorrow now that my grief is all out!”

“Yer right. It’s fish food driftin’ to sea.”

Cid stood stock still but slowly turned his head, expression flat at the crude joke. Baku could only laugh again.

Despite the beastman’s words, the waves were calm tonight. The weather itself had been bright, beautiful, and peaceful which attracted a considerable amount of mourners from Burmecia, Treno, and Alexandria. Maybe he’d refrain from giving his group a verbal beating just to bookend a bittersweet day.

Chortled out, he lumbered down the dock first with Cid following shortly behind, weighted footfalls making the aging wood creak before they both tread upon the cobblestone shore. Were it a mere few seconds prior, neither probably would’ve heard the empty seaport crates toppling over, giving them both pause. They didn’t hear any of them break, but the fact was that they’d toppled at all. They waited a moment to see if anyone came dashing out; however, when no one emerged, Baku snorted and turned to press on.

Cid held back, arms crossed and his fingers pulling the end of his small mustache.

“Wait, Baku. We better make sure it’s not a monster.”

“It’s probably just some oglops,” he grunted, shaking his head but he had stopped walking at least. Were Cid armed, Baku would - no, scratch that. He’d wait while letting the Regent deal with it. Returning without escort would  _ really _ not go over well even if it was the Tantalus Company leader. He didn’t understand why royals were so stuffy with their rules sometimes – it wasn’t like Cid was  _ outside _ of the city. All musings aside, a quick glance reminded Baku’s still buzzing brain that Cid didn’t have a sword on him and he was never one for a fist fight. “Wait here… no, maybe get a light. Yeah, that second one’ll be better.”

“Yes. I’ll grab a torch.”

Cid’s brisk walk towards the Serpent’s Gate left Baku to focus his attention on the various crates and crack his knuckles. He still didn’t think it would be a monster; most wouldn’t have waited this long to attack, but he’d concede to the thought since it could easily be one of the more thoughtful ones biding its time for an ambush – like a goblin or vice, but dammit if it turned out to be a hedgehog pie (annoying bastards).

Approaching, he heard no rapid footsteps, no claws scrabbling, and there were no  _ ‘gwok’ _ s or hops. He inhaled and ground his teeth, shoulders tensing. Whatever it was either hiding or waiting for him to step closer. Standing motionless to consider what his next move should be, his pointed ears quivered. He heard breathing – low, rapid and uneven. It wasn’t muffled either so whoever that was either failed at covering their mouths or wasn’t trying to hide at all. Then… not too bright, or some other reason entirely. Turning his head, he directed himself towards where the sound was prominent and pushed on, moving a few crates aside. It didn’t take long for him to step into the pile and find himself near those that had been toppled, staring down at--

A sight that sobered him up…

“Baku, have you found any— by the gods!”

The torchlight rattled as Cid jumped and Baku’s eyes narrowed behind his goggles.

What the light revealed was ghastly for one who’d never seen it before – a small body with limbs thinned down nearly to the bone, hair matted from weeks of being unwashed, skin pale and lost under layers of dirt, and eyes that bore a fading spark. Whatever strength they had until this point had given out and they’d collapsed, knocking over those boxes. Perhaps the only thing that surprised the large man was the tawny tail; he’d never seen anything like it for all the people that passed through Lindblum. In fact, the kid was wearing rather odd clothes if you could call them clothes at all. Some mantle piece with sleeves and a skirt? Nothing made for the current temperature and sure as hell wasn’t any armor for walking around in the Mist.

Kneeling down, the light, rapid breathing was from the kid. He also thought they looked at him, but in this state, it was hard to tell.

“… They’re still breathin’,” Baku commented after a second. “Mind lendin’ yer coat?”

“Not at all…”

A shuffling behind him and he held out his hand, letting Cid drop the fancy thing onto his palm. Throwing it over the kid’s back, he proceeded to wrap them up, raising an eyebrow when they squirmed. “Huh, still got some fight in them.”

“Is that so? A positive sign, but that can change…”

“Aye.”

Gathering the kid up, they whimpered and ceased their fussing when they realized they weren’t possibly escaping. Baku turned to face Cid. “You ever see this tyke around before?”

“… No, I haven’t,” Cid answered after a brief pause, his brow furrowed. “It’s possible they arrived recently, but in this condition? It’s troubling to think no one saw them…  _ and _ they managed to come down here, too.”

Baku huffed, “You might need to have a word with yer guards.”

“Yes…” Cid sighed. Both men were quiet, contemplating until a cough interrupted them. The Regent looked at the child’s face again, shaking his head. “No time to dwell on a possible security breach. Let’s head back to the castle. Hilda should be able to help.”

Nodding once, Baku followed Cid back to the trolley.

* * *

Nothing was said between them during the ride to the lift or to the Upper Level of the Grand Castle. A few nobles had yet to retire to the Guest rooms on the Mid-Level and all their eyes seemed to turn when they arrived, striding through the hallway and into the conference room. Hilda was present at the table, speaking to Queen Brahne of Alexandria, but she glanced their way when they entered. If she was cross with Cid, she hid it expertly so, retaining a pleasant smile as she excused herself from the Queen’s company to approach them.

“Cid Fabool IX, I trust you have an explanation for your abrupt absence…”

It was by a miracle no one else heard Cid swallow at the sound of his full name from his wife – nobody, but Baku who knew it wise  _ not _ to laugh for once. She said it all while wearing that pleasant smile, but before her husband could try stuttering his way out, Baku stepped in.

“That’d be my fault, Lady Hilda. Took him to the docks to clear his head since it’s been a long day,” he said, standing tall despite the shiver down his spine when her eyes snapped towards him. “We need to have a word with you.”

“A word? Can’t it be said here?” She glanced sideways at the guests present that still required their hosts.

“It’s a little dire, my dear, and we don’t want to startle our company on an eve like tonight,” Cid spoke up. “As it requires more of your expertise, allow me to make up for missing time with our guests while you assist Baku.”

Her expression barely changed, but even a small frown on her face was enough to show evidence of her confusion. Nonetheless, her eyes darting between them, she soon tipped her head to concede. “Very well, sweetheart. Queen Brahne was regaling me with tales of her daughter; you should lend her your ear and then perhaps speak with the ambassador from Burmecia.”

“Ah yes. I shall do just that…”

Baku exhaled during this exchange, adjusting his grip on the bundled up coat and counting the seconds. Felt like everything was taking too long, but Hilda was not fully aware of the situation at hand. She strolled, nodding her head towards guests that looked at her and pardoning herself from their company while he stormed behind, only sparing a few glances that caused the nobles to turn the other way. She almost moved to ascend the stairs to the throne room, but instead, walked around the side so they could speak out of any guests’ sight.

“Now then, what do you need my particular expertise for?” she asked, resting her folded hands upon her dress. “You shouldn’t be getting into any trouble tonight, Baku.”

“It ain’t like that. It’s more I don’t know any doctors right now that wouldn’t be several sheets to the wind and then some.”

One of her thin brows rose, but when he shifted the coat, she dropped her gaze down. A hand shot to her chest and her eyes grew. “Goodness! Where did you find them!?”

“Fallen over by the docks. Think they might’ve been lookin’ for food or shelter in the crates,” Baku replied, shaking his head. “Never seen them before and neither has Cid. Can’t send him to an orphanage like this.”

“Of course not.” Her reply was sharp, but she gently cleared her throat behind her hand to cool her temper. “… Let’s get them cleaned up and I’ll look them over. Besides the apparent malnourishment, they may be sick…” Stepping closer, she examined their face without physically touching, taking in their sunken cheeks, parched lips, and rapid breaths. Her eyes softened. “I can’t treat illnesses with magic, but let’s see about getting them fed and hydrated with a low dose of potion mixed in. If they can keep that down, it should be possible to help them recover. Follow me.”

Checking around first, Hilda stepped out from the staircase and requested that two guards come with her and Baku. Together, they walked to the Regency’s living quarters, her pace picking up, and catching the attention of several resident attendants.

“I need warm water drawn in the bath. Please retrieve a potion… You there, go to the kitchen and tell the chef to prepare a nutritional soup a young child can ingest.” She spoke as rapidly as she moved, eyes turning on each individual as she addressed them. “We’ll need a towel and a small blanket, quickly now. I know Cid VIII is still on our minds, but we need this done. Baku, will you be helping?”

“I’ve been here this long.”

He’d been carting the kid around after all; why would he stop now?

She stared at him, but nodded just as a maid returned to report the bath was ready.

Hilda gestured to Baku, causing the maid to pause before hesitantly bowing, a soft whisper of ‘This way, sir’ reaching his ears. She turned on her heels and led him to the private bath where a second maid waited with her sleeves rolled up and the water faintly wafting steam from the tub. Both gasped when Baku stripped away Cid’s coat from the kid and cooed as they prepared them – oh, it’s a boy – for a bath.

“Look how small he is. Poor thing…” 

“A tail? How strange… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Perhaps he’s from Treno? Could he be Burmecian?”

Standing back, Baku would’ve just watched the maids to titter on and bathe the boy without him, but the shock from the warm water seemed to wake the young lad. He proceeded to fuss and struggle as they attempted to scrub him down. From his point of view, he had no idea where he was or what was happening – who any of the people around him were or why he was in water. There wasn’t much he could do against the maids’ hands, but between his coughs, he had enough lung capacity to whine. They were doing their best to be quick and efficient, but one rinse only had so much come off and dirty up the water.

“We’ll need to refill the tub.”

“At least most of it came off.”

There was a knock before the bathroom door opened next to Baku and a guard poked their head in. “The towel and blanket Lady Hilda requested.”

“I’ll take ‘em.” The guard didn’t seem to hesitate handing both articles over. Though they moved to close the door, Baku spoke up to halt their retreat. “We’ll need another towel for a second rinse up. Also, need some clothes. What he was wearin’ isn’t any good to put back on.”

“I’ll inform Lady Hilda and see what we can find, sir.”

The guard closed the door and Baku looked down at the materials in his hands again, scoffing. A maid approached, likely expecting him to hand over the towel, but he gave her the blanket to hold instead and approached the tub himself. “Hand him over. I’ll try settlin’ him down before the second wash-up.”

The maid by the tub did not appear thrilled at seeing her fellow maid’s job taken over, but chose against vocalizing her disfavor. She carefully raised the fussy tailed tot from the sullied water and handed him off to Baku. Just like with Cid’s coat, he bundled the boy, being mindful of his wildly flailing limbs as he brought him close. There was more squirming, more whines, and he could distinctly hear the kid saying something, but… he didn’t understand any of it – like it was a different language, but it could be some toddler rambling.

“Quit the fussin’, yer out of the water, boy,” he grunted, bringing the boy to look at him. Though large teal eyes still shone a familiar weariness, he was awake and alert unlike earlier that evening. The whining dimmed to a whimper and eventual silence as he stared. For seconds his attention was on Baku, but he soon began to turn his head and shift his gaze around, curious and quizzical with his tail winding around a leg. The struggling started up again, but stopped when he managed to free his hands and grasp Baku’s wristband, tilting his head. Eyes returning from wandering about the room, the boy’s fingers tightened on the band, tugging a few times before something else caught his attention.

Apparently, that thing was the thick purple patch of fur on Baku’s arm. Something about it must’ve seemed familiar though because that tail unwound and began to wave.

“That’s attached to me, y’know. Stop pullin’ like that,” Baku growled, but the kid continued to do so anyway, coughing intermittently. At least he wasn’t crying, but were the kid in better health and more cogent Baku would’ve given him a light scruff over the head. “Oi, is that new round of bath water ready yet?”

Both maids jumped – they’d been quietly conversing to each other whilst he’d been preoccupied. What about? He didn’t care.

“Yes! It’s ready!”

“Oh yes, sorry about the wait!”

“Hrmph!”

Removing the towel, he lowered the boy back into the water himself. Sure he kicked up his feet, but he soon accepted being placed in the tub, sinking down to his shoulders being submerged. The maids took care in approaching him this time, letting the kid see them before they proceeded, hands moving slowly and taking care to be gentle scrubbing away what remained of the dirt.

* * *

By the time Cid rejoined them, the boy – still without name – was cleaned and dressed with his hair done in a small ponytail. Cloaked by a blanket, he sat at the table, eating the soup the head chef had prepared on Hilda’s orders and paying little mind to anything else. The three, along with Minister Artania, stood by and watched as the boy ate, capable enough with a spoon, but lacking coordination to eat without a mess. He coughed occasionally, but it wasn’t so alarming anymore.

“He has that cough and mild fever,” Hilda said. “Those combined with general exhaustion and malnourishment most likely caused him to faint. It’s fortunate you both found him. I’m sure he’ll recover fully in a few weeks’ time.”

Good news to hear, but next came the questions everyone had.

“Have any of our fellow nations reported this child missing?” Cid asked, looking towards Artania.

The older man shook his head. “No, Sire. I have searched within the records of the past five years, but no documents speak of a child that fits his description. Also, I had a word with the Captain of the Guard. Several guards reported spotting the boy briefly before he disappeared from view, but as he didn’t appear to be causing trouble or they weren’t certain they were just seeing things, they didn’t attempt to pursue him.”

“… I could go to Treno and ask around, but I doubt anyone’s seen him either,” Baku spoke up, rubbing his chin. “Comin’ and goin’ as he can, he would’ve already been snapped up by the local thieves there.”

“Hrm… yes,” Cid sighed, crossing his arms. “How strange… I can’t fathom where he may have come from. Unless he somehow managed to come from one of the other continents, but at his age? And without even a hint of transportation?”

Again, all four present turned their heads towards the boy, noticing him eating slower and his head nodding over the bowl. He shot back up suddenly and managed to put another spoonful into his mouth before rocking again. Hilda was the first to turn her head towards the nearest clock.

“It has grown late,” she noted, calling the three men’s attention to the clock then too. “The orphanage may take him in, but I’m concerned about him receiving the attention he needs to recover.”

“Why don’t we care for him here?” Cid asked, nodding. “Yes, he will be well in no time.”

“Not to discourage your kindness, my love, but Lindblum will require your full attention in the coming weeks,” Hilda interjected. “Though your father - bless his soul - gave you the power to act in his stead, you’ve yet to be hailed in as Regent officially.”

“She’s correct,” Artania concurred. “I don’t believe either of you can provide your undivided attention until the ceremony has passed.”

“Ah, yes…” Cid’s brows furrowed.

Baku was quiet, watching the boy attempt to eat a little more. The spoon tipped part way toward his mouth, spilling out as his head finally dropped to the table. Probably a mixture of exhaustion and comfort, but Baku wondered what that meant. The kid was so immediately at ease, he had no survival instincts – or maybe he did. 

Maybe he just needed the right training up…

“… I’ll take ‘em. Forget the orphanage.”

Looking back at the others, he wasn’t surprised to see their shock. Couldn’t really be that odd considering the types he took into his troupe, but he’d agree that the boy would be… different. Something about him just struck him as even more lost than any other stray kids he’d seen and brought up before. Might be a challenge, but he’d carried the kid this far already, right?

“Are you sure about this, Baku?” Cid inquired. “Your schedule is not exactly… consistent either.”

A polite way of saying he could be good one day, then hired for his more infamous skills another, but Baku laughed.

“More consistent than yours! Besides, this kid… there’s somethin’ in him.” Speaking of the kid, they could all see him sleeping. He’d almost dunked his head into the bowl, but managed to miss and currently snoozed away on the table. “Whether he comes from this continent or not, he managed his way here and down to the docks. Yeah, he’s somethin’ alright… and if I’m wrong, who knows.”

“Hm… if you’re sure,” Cid said, but sounded rather tentative. If they weren’t friends, Baku might take it as an insult, but he understood enough. Approaching the table, he gathered up the boy bound to blankets, briefly waking him with his none-too-gentle approach, but he settled down after seeing who it was. Clinging with one hand to the blanket and the other taking a fistful of fur, he looked set. Why was he that comfortable? Unless fur was a trademark of his kin wherever they were.

“I’ll tell you how his recovery’s goin’ in a few days. Maybe’ll have a name by then, or maybe’ll be up for tellin’ me his name if he's got one.”

Blinking, Baku looked down at his arm again and noticed the boy had wound his tail around it, further securing himself. Cid, Hilda, and Minister Artania were also staring, fascinated while the kid closed his eyes.

“Monkey tail… I’ll hafta keep that in mind,” Baku said. Eh, he’d let the kid get away with this stuff for now, but he couldn’t be clinging like this in a few years. “Well, I’ll get outta yer hair. Good night Cid, Lady Hilda, Minister Artania…”

“Good night, Baku. My thanks again for the evening,” Cid said, smiling. “You take care of your future treasure hunter. And try keeping him out of trouble until he can elude the guards.”

“Haha, I make no promises!” Baku would try though; there was more than just ‘treasure hunting’ this boy needed to learn. With final bids of ‘goodbye’ and ‘good night’, the large man made his departure from the Grand Castle, casting his eye for a moment down at the monkey boy sleeping latched to his arm.

Lindblum was in mourning, but come morning, it would be a new day. And this boy – whoever he was and wherever he was from – well, it would be the start of something new for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th Anniversary, Final Fantasy IX!
> 
> I was debating posting this because I was drawing up some cute Zidagger, but I decided 'eh, why the hell not?' (The answer to that is simple, now I have to finish chapter three). Anyway, there will be three chapters featuring the acquisition of Zidane, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna since they're the main active thieves in Tantalus. No idea how they really joined up, but this is why we can have fun speculating.
> 
> Okay, that aside, accooording to the timeline and Ultimania, Baku found Zidane when he was four. Like... oh no, baby. Don't know how soon Garland would've gotten around to teaching Zidane anything since he was being left to grow more organically then Kuja ditched him somewhere so more reason to Zidane slinking around in relative confusion. After this, there's nothing on like when Blank, Marcus, or Cinna joined, but I'll be taking liberties with that, thank you~
> 
> If you wanna see how that goes please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. In the Streets of Treno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Baku handles Tantalus business, Zidane heads off to play in Treno. He ends up playing hero instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and Jo

Clinging onto Baku’s back, Zidane peered over his shoulder, still unsure if he liked Treno.

Sure, the city provided plenty of mischievous opportunities to a rambunctious seven-year old, but nobles had a habit of ruining everything. It always seemed like one waited just around the corner to spoil the fun, giving a snide remark and dirty glare, and then sometimes, they got the guards to do their jobs. Sticking to the slums and learning some new thief skill was always an option, but everything that was interesting was near the waterfront which was the nobles’ territory. He  _ could _ just go with Baku, but he was working on furnishing the  _ Prima Vista _ and that kind of business was boring. It wouldn’t even matter if Zidane tried to maybe help ‘cause Baku would have the final say.

Tail twitching while he thought, he made a decision before Baku reached his destination and slid to the ground, taking a moment to steady himself.

“Goin’ fer a run around?”

Blinking, Zidane raised his teal eyes and nodded to Baku. The beastman was looking over his shoulder at him, staring hard from behind his goggles.

“… Alright. Just so long as you remember the rules and don’t cause a ruckus.”

“I remember…”

It wasn’t like remembering was hard. Given how difficult life could be, thieves weren’t supposed to steal from thieves in Treno. Certain upper crust people were considered off limits, but all other nobles were pretty fair game especially around the auction house. He could always try pocketing a new prize, but then again, maybe not.

Stealing wasn’t at the top of Zidane’s mind anyway. It’d been a while since they’d been to Treno so tonight called for some people watching.

He waited until Baku had actually set off before picking just where to begin. Besides being a den for thieves, the slums were a jungle climbing paradise. So many buildings, so many ledges, all of them within reach of his hands, feet, and tail; he was already grinning at the prospects.

Darting to the closest wall, he took uneven brick by uneven brick up, his grip significantly aided by his new gloves, and tail curled all the way to his back. Helpful appendage though it was, a good grab or yank would have him tumbling down. If it was a noble’s house, the guards would be leaping for it, but the slum housing didn’t matter to them. So many floors for so many people, but he was on top of them all in a minute or two, testing his boots on the roof tiles. He had to step lightly cause one might decide to come loose or a board beneath could’ve rotted; nothing at all like Lindblum where the Regent did his best to keep everything in shape.

Setting off at a walk with his arms slightly out and tail swaying, Zidane stuck his tongue out as he pretended to balance himself. In reality, his eyes were looking everywhere but the roof, spotting people huddled in the alleyways, engaged in their own various businesses and others walked along the main street. Didn’t look like anything had really changed from the last time they were here, but maybe he was counting a few more drunks slumped or stumbling home? A few other kids a little younger than him were out and it looked like they were heading towards the waterfront properties. Since they weren’t his age, they probably didn’t know how to pick pockets yet and were likely going to try begging for food or gil. However, two older thieves stopped them. Family, Zidane wondered, cocking his head. Had to be - kids their age and his occasionally disappeared and only a few would probably try to find them.

He was kind of curious about it, but just followed the crowd.

Where did the kids get taken to anyway?

Why were they taken?

What would Baku do if he disappeared like that?

Crouching down at the end of the second roof, he thought back to when he met Baku. Thing was, he didn’t remember too much about it – he didn’t remember much of anything. There was a light and then Baku and the Tantalus members, but Baku made a lot of his memories. He’d taken Zidane in after all and taught him everything about the Mist Continent and beyond… not that he remembered  _ everything _ because that’s asking a lot of a kid, but it’d been a start. It was good enough that Baku didn’t always need to be there anymore explaining everything at least. Talking and writing had been the hardest for some reason – like, he could read every language on Gaia easy, but it just seemed wrong leaving his mouth or scribbled by his hand. He got it eventually, but they’d both still complained language was hard.

After all that work, maybe Baku would be upset? The thought of the big guy charging down and terrifying nobles if he did disappear did make Zidane grin, but that was more because watching the nobles freak out could be funny. Gosh their snotty attitude really made messing with them fun here.

Standing up to move on, Zidane paused and blinked.

Lowering his eyes, Treno was… no, the streets had been emptied. That wasn’t normal. Had they run while he’d been thinking? He felt the hairs along his neck stand and detected something dreadfully off just before the yell came. It sounded like it was near the border between the slums and the waterfront – he thinks near that little restaurant.

Dashing over the rooftops, he could see an engagement of sorts going on near the old observation tower. Rumor said there were underground tunnels that could be reached there; someone probably thought of escaping that way, but it looked like they were caught. Reaching the end of the old housing, Zidane skidded to a stop, his eyes widening once he saw more.

There were two boys that couldn’t have been much older than him surrounded by guards he did not recognize. However, the armor they wore bore the crest of the King, not the crest of Treno, and he felt his jaw drop. Had they attempted to steal from the King’s mansion? Baku said only the best thieves could get away with that. Zidane grimaced when a metal fist struck flesh, the guard ‘subduing’ a boy with pointed ears who had been trying to fight back with an old sword. He was bleeding from beneath a ragged bandana covering his head, but attempting to get free despite his wounds.

“Leave him alone! Stop!”

The kid was yelling at two other guards hovering over the other boy with matted red hair; and Zidane felt his own hair stand taller, a rage flaring in his chest.

That boy they hovered around was pinned to the ground by a  _ sword through his calf _ . Zidane couldn’t hear what the guards were saying from this distance, but were pointing – gesturing, holding the boy’s arms behind his back so he couldn’t remove the weapon.

This wasn’t right; they weren’t any older than him…! Even if they were thieves, they shouldn’t be doing this.

Still bristling and his teeth tightly gnashed, he slunk back on all fours to peek over the ledge, his tail whipping around as the guards gathered up the boys and began to walk. He followed at a distance over the rooftops, keeping low and remaining silent. Up to the weapon’s shop and passed, he had to clamber to ground level and proceed with more caution once he realized they were going to the auction house. This probably wasn’t a good idea; he should get Baku, but those thoughts quieted when he looked down at the blood trailing the ground.

Far be it his best idea, there wasn’t any time. He had a bad feeling what the King’s guards might do once they disappeared inside.

Swallowing, he proceeded to scale the auction house to find another way in.

* * *

Zidane had never been inside the auction house on his own. It didn’t feel right – it felt so stuffy, but he couldn’t be sure if that was the building alone or just because he wasn’t with Baku. So much ritzy junk decorated the hallways, his fingers were twitching to swipe for gil later, but he shook his head.

He had to figure out where the guards went…

The voices of all the nobles currently engaged with the auctioneer in the main hall echoed throughout the building, but that wasn’t where he was going. The guards had clearly gone in through the side door and that led gods’ know where – private chambers or some other restricted area. He kept low even with his already short height and hid when the security number increased.

This was the right way – he could smell the blood before spotting it leading to a door no different from the others around.

There, he waited several minutes, watching guards go in and out with his brow firmly scrunched. What was going on in there? One of them came to clean up the blood eventually, but then walked away elsewhere. When no one else came out for another few minutes, Zidane took another glance around before slipping over to the door with the coast clear.

Opening it, he entered, closing it quietly behind him.

His lips curled at the staircase leading downward – of course there was a dungeon here. His skin prickled at knowing what would lie in wait, but he descended them all the same. The lower he got, the more his stomach churned; he hadn’t expected the stench. Was it supposed to smell  _ worse _ than the slums here?

Or… maybe it smelled like that because no door barred him from the cells when he reached the landing. He didn’t doubt something or someone might’ve died down here –  _ several _ someones even, and the door at the far end only had his young imagination running wild. So far, not what he was completely expecting and he was  _ really _ wishing it wouldn’t get worse.

Taking quiet steps forward, a majority of the cells appeared empty while a few others he wanted to say were recently occupied. Of the only two that still were, Zidane refrained from approaching one, unsure as to who had been occupying it from the motionless withered body alone. Walking to the other, he saw it was the bandana boy with the pointed ears, the blood sluggishly running down his face mingled with the tears escaping partially obscured eyes.

“D-Dammit… damn them…”

“… Pst, hey,” Zidane hissed, trying to get his attention. When it failed, he knocked on a bar several times. The boy’s head shot up.

“!? What’re you--!?”

“Keep it down. I’m here to help…” Checking around the cell again, his brows furrowed. “Where’s the other guy?”

Before he could get an answer, the universe seemed to take sick delight in speaking up first. The scream from behind the door startled them both and caused the boy in the cell to shake.

“In there… they must’ve woken him up.” His voice trembled. “He stopped for a bit, but they had to… they… I-I don’t know what they’re doing…”

Zidane didn’t know either and he was sure he didn’t want to find out, but he had to be the one going in. Without bothering to stand, he crept away from the cell and over to the door. There was a keyhole, but he chose to listen, not sure if he was ready for what he might see. The screaming had weakened and the voice whimpered only for some strength to return to it when accompanied by – the young thief turned green – what sounded like a knife cutting through wet meat. 

He heard retching follow.

_ “Useless… but perhaps not a complete waste. There must be a missing factor… Dispose of this one; we’ll try again with the other after my meeting.” _

Footsteps approaching from the other aside Zidane leap back.

Eyes darting around, he picked the closest open cell and slipped inside, making himself disappear beneath the ‘bed’ if he had to call it anything. He heard the door creak open and he watched a guard walk by without a glance in. Instead, their attention was on the strange-looking man with long pale hair who just strolled casually from the dungeon – like there wasn’t a dead body festering nearby at all. That thought ticked Zidane off, but he waited and listened. When he heard the door upstairs shut, he breathed out.

Disengaging himself from cover, he was back in the corridor, turning towards the far door with narrowed eyes. Sneaking back to it, he peeked inside to see what he might be dealing with.

… There was only one person, but they weren’t dressed like a guard – they looked more like a doctor. Lucky break for him; he didn’t get to carry around his daggers yet.

He knocked on the door and hurriedly scaled the wall, lodging himself over the stone doorframe with his hands firmly pushing up against the ceiling. A few seconds passed, but the doctor came out in their blood-stained uniform shortly, unaware and in the right spot for Zidane to spring. Both boots to the back of their head, the forward momentum had them landing head first into the ground where they lay motionless, a breath forced from their lungs as his small body landed on their back. Scrambling to his feet, his tail flicked as he glared at the doctor before facing the door left ajar.

He couldn’t hesitate anymore – he didn’t know how much time he had left.

He entered the room, and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

If it weren’t for the red hair, Zidane wouldn’t know it was the second boy from earlier. He was coated in blood by cuts that must’ve been intentionally inflicted. His arms, his chest, his face…? Why would someone do this? And some of the cuts were turning shades that couldn’t be natural. His skin seemed to be peeling back from those points too. Poison? Maybe?? But he’d never seen it act like this. Their wheezing caused Zidane to snap to attention, but he didn’t know what to do – he couldn’t carry the boy on his own like this.

Forcing himself to swallow down bile, he checked the room again and saw the answer sitting on the lone table in the room that hadn’t been visible from the keyhole: the cell keys. Leaping, he grabbed them and rushed to the one lone cell, unlocking it. The bandana boy was up just as it clicked and he opened the door with Zidane.

“We hafta carry your friend out.”

And if they could get outside, he  _ had _ to find Baku.

He needn’t say more as the bandana boy ran straight into the room and promptly gagged. Several breaths and forcing himself to move, however, and he managed to throw the nearest material he could grab over his friend – a discarded and sullied sheet, but they couldn’t search for anything else. He didn’t even ask Zidane for help before trying to get his wounded friend onto his back, but Zidane did assist when he struggled to do so.

“One of us has to be able to fight,” he grunted and Zidane didn’t argue. He was the only one present well-enough to take on any of the guards. Another knock to the unconscious doctor’s head just to be sure and he took the lead towards the stairs.

No problems there, but it wasn’t till the top that his instincts warned danger. His fingers tightened on the doorknob.

“… I’m gonna distract them,” Zidane said, looking back at the two. “You hafta head to the pub and find a big guy named Baku. ‘k?”

“Eh? Baku? Like…  _ the  _ Tantalus Leader Baku??”

“Yup,” Zidane forced a grin. “Even if you can’t find him, better you two are in the slums than around here. Ready?”

He turned the doorknob and stepped out.

It wasn’t long before several guards were after him through the auction house, shocked at his presence and unaware he’d come from the basement dungeon. Save for his tail, it was obvious he was a slum kid, but how he outmaneuvered them exposed him as a thief. Leading them upstairs, he exited the same way he came in, hopefully buying the other boys plenty of time to slip out the front. It was just a matter of returning to the weapon’s shop and he’d practically be home free.

If only he remembered to raise his tail again.

Yelping as his extra appendage was painfully grabbed, he found himself yanked off his feet and held dangling, looking up – er, down? – to face the guard. Zidane could’ve sworn steam was coming from the poor guy’s ears.

“… Hey.”

He held his smile despite the guard drawing his sword.

Oh, but he heard the storm coming.

“And whaddya think yer doin’ with my boy?”

Smile twisting into a smirk, Zidane landed on his hands and feet upon being let go. Bouncing up, he turned and ran behind the furious wall named Baku. Though the older man leered after him, it wasn’t long before his attention was back on the guard. He exhaled heavily and stomped forward – a slow charge at the frozen guard. “… I asked you a question, but I’ll ask another way. Why’re handlin’ my boy like that?”

“H-He was found in the Auction House unattended… sir,” the guard stuttered, shrinking as Baku towered over him. “And… well, he’s a… thief…?”

“… Kid, you knick anythin’ from the auction house?” he barked. Zidane peered around Baku, wearing a mask of innocence.

“No, sir. I got small pockets and no space in my gloves…” Making a show of taking off his gloves, he shook them out. Only thing to fall out was a bit of lint before he slipped them back on. “I was in on a dare, that’s all.”

“On a…  _ dare _ ? You broke in!”

“I didn’t break anything. The window was unlocked,” Zidane answered and stuck out his tongue only to pull it back when Baku gave him a side eye. “… Part of the dare was to sneak in anyway…”

“Hrmph, and I told you not to cause a ruckus,” Baku snorted, reaching back to lightly smack the back of Zidane’s head. While it didn’t actually hurt, the young boy still rubbed it and acted like it did as he pouted. “If that’s all, off with ya. He ain’t done nothin’ you can prove worth yer punishment ‘cept maybe remind ya to check yer window locks, haha!”

Though the guard opened his mouth to refute, Baku stood full height with his ears standing tall, daring the man to come at him. Closing his mouth, the guard backed down and turned, hurrying back to the auction house. Baku remained posturing like that until the guard was out of sight; and once he relaxed, Zidane climbed back up to Baku’s shoulder, his tail swaying.

“… Did those boys reach the pub?” he asked quietly. He caught the corner of Baku’s eye and the man huffed.

“You got a lot of explainin’ to do.”

* * *

Upon reaching the pub, Zidane told Baku and the few others present there everything – from his scampering on the roofs to seeing the streets empty, and then the King’s personal guard being out and taking those kids in. He squirmed a little recalling the dungeon, but he managed to get it out – they had to know.

“And you came while I was runnin’ decoy…”

The boys he helped were not bunked in the pub, but apparently aboard the  _ Prima Vista _ , knocked out by some sleeping weed. The bandana boy was a simple patch up with a few potions, but his friend had been another story. The Tantalus members had been scattered to find anyone that could use white magic, locate any medic possible, and then gather a remedy after an antidote didn’t work. They were still tending to him; at best, his chances would be touch-and-go for a few days.

Baku sat back and crossed his arms while murmuring broke out amongst the other thieves. They’d all known kids would disappear from time-to-time, but for something like this? Heinous! Even for them, they had some standards!

“… I still told you not to get in trouble,” Baku grunted.

Heat prickled at Zidane’s face, but he didn’t know if he was flushed from anger or disappointment. He’d guess anger because he suddenly snapped back, “What was I supposed to do!? They needed help!”

“But  _ you _ should’ve gotten help!” Baku scolded, his own temper flaring. “Coulda ended up bein’ you locked in one of ‘em cells too and then what!?”

“I-I would’ve broken out…! You’d see!” But he hesitated. He didn’t have anything on him that could’ve picked the cell locks. Wilting, Zidane’s eyes stung in frustration and he focused on the ground, muttering, “They needed help…”

His knees hurt as his fingers tightened, and he tried – but failed – to not cry. Didn’t he do something right? Why was he getting yelled at? Wiping his eyes, he tried to make himself stop before his nose started running only to blink when a large hand pressed on his head and ruffled his hair. Looking up, he saw Baku there, his other hand on his knee and his nose twitching.

“You at least got the word out, but do somethin’ like this again without warnin’ and I’ll knock the tar outta ya.”

Zidane sniffled and felt the watering in his eyes get worse. He probably shouldn’t have done it, but he launched himself from his chair and buried his face against Baku, howling as he cried. The hand that had been on his head moved to pat his back.

“So much fer cleanin’ yer face… Those boy’re yer responsibility while they’re healin’ up, got it?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Zidane sniffled, somewhat muted by Baku’s gut, but he knew the man heard. And Zidane would show him. He was going to take the best care of those boys and then they’d all be the best thieves. They’d steal from the auction house to prove it and get revenge; well, if those two were open to the idea later.

That damn King and Treno, they’d show this place alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't ask for an explanation considering how bungled explaining _anything_ in canon can become, but what is up with Blank's stitches? See, originally I was going to go with burns and skin grafting, but he'd definitely be more patchy as a result... and then I considered Venom is a thing and can lead to Game Over if everyone is afflicted by it so I have fun with it having a more necrotic affect on skin when left untreated. Also, sneak sneak at someone still trying to figure out Trance by torturing kids... yesh.
> 
> Right! So aside from all that, acquired one (1) Blank and one (1) Marcus who Zidane will later go on to bother to no end and also consider them family. And if anything happens to them, he'll fight. I know most fanfiction takes have them already as members of Tantalus or just picked up and often loaded with the care of smol Zidane, but I wanted to be a little different in that regard too. They definitely seem closer than everyone else (if Marcus's indication of only calling Blank 'Bro' is anything) in Tantalus so I have them running together as thieves prior to meeting. So, how about we get the last boy Cinna in this last chapter, yes?
> 
> If you wanna see how that goes please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Among the Alexandria Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zidane's helping Baku recruit new Tantalus members. Meanwhile, Blank's on a mission and Marcus is ready to help his brother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and Jo

Alexandria was different from Lindblum when it came to technology, but there was something to it all the same. No muggy air from the airship docks, no constant ticking from the central factory, and no air cabs flying at all hours made for a more peaceful nation sitting by a sheer cliff to the Evil Forest below. But it was  _ too _ peaceful. For a ten-year-old Blank, it made him twitchy, wondering when something might happen all while knowing nothing would - the Alexandrian soldiers would make sure of that.

So, why were they here?

Well, Baku was scouting a few new members for the Tantalus Troupe; musicians and performers this time around, and if they happened to know some thievery, it was a bonus. Zidane had gone off with him, leaving Blank and Marcus to their own devices, and Blank did have something in mind. Here was hoping he could find  _ it _ in Alexandria instead of having to chance Treno.

“What’re we lookin’ for again, Bro?” Marcus asked as they reached the Main Square, making the red-head pause. With a brief glance around, Blank turned to face Marcus, readjusting the belt banded over his forehead.

“I read there’s a plant called a ‘Unique Herb’ that’s said to be found around Alexandria. Course, it’s pretty rare these days,” he answered, crossing his arms. “If prepared right, it can clear up certain ailments better than a remedy or panacea, and maybe even fix some ‘permanent’ damage…”

“Perma-… oh…”

It’d been three years, but neither of them had forgotten about being accosted by the King’s guard in Treno. Blank surviving at all had been nothing short of a miracle, but that miracle was probably just a manifestation of Marcus and Zidane’s stubbornness and hours of them hovering around a bed on the  _ Prima Vista _ . Of all the things to wake up to, his Bro, a tailed boy, and being aboard the Tantalus’s airship had been three unexpected things. He’d been expecting to die in that torture chamber, but they’d both got away – Marcus with some scuffs and him, the occasionally gammy leg with some rough patchwork holding his skin together and barely feeling a thing on those discolored parts. He never asked what Venom did to a person and yet, just his luck to find out first hand. 

Oh well, he guessed becoming one hell of a magicless mage was one way to pay Tantalus back.

A hand patting his better shoulder, Blank blinked. Glancing towards Marcus, he nodded, and pulled himself together before he spiraled into another funk.

“What’s this plant look like? I’m bettin’ you wanna look around the market first before we try other options.”

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s gonna be here, but…”

Describing the plant as best he could without a book aiding him, Blank could see Marcus’s brows press together as he attempted to imagine the herb. This was going to be a shot in the dark anyway – Blank didn’t expect them to be so fortunate. They split up and had a look around at the carts set up for the market today, each covering half the circle. While there were a few that showed potential promise, by the time they met back up at the gateway to the castle gondola, both were empty-handed.

“Even the florist had nothing?” Blank groaned, pressing both hands to his face.

Marcus shook his head. “She told me to ask the botanist and they laughed at me. Er, not  _ at _ me, but the question.”

“Ugh, damn… Maybe they were all plucked up?”

Hadn’t there been some rumor of the Princess getting sick a while back? Or maybe he was misremembering. Blank scratched his head and considered that the herb could possibly just grow in the Evil Forest, but did they really wanna risk that? Even if they somehow escaped, Baku would  _ not _ be happy hearing that they’d step foot in the place. If they were younger, dumber, and without their current guardian, it’d still be a heavy maybe.

“Whatever, I dunno if we’ll find it without getting in trouble,” he finally said, catching Marcus’s eye. The two stood in silence for a moment, their attention drawn to two Alexandrian soldiers walking by. Once the two were out of sight, they gave it a few more seconds.

“… So, to the docks?” 

“Yeah. We’ll see if anyone’s set-up there.”

But again, Alexandria made it hard to run any of  _ those  _ kinds of marketplaces one might find in Lindblum or Treno. There just wasn’t a wide enough discrepancy between classes; and again, the military was nothing to test by running a shady shop. Still, there could always be a traveling merchant or treasure hunter willing to make a trade hiding about.

Skulking into the alleys, they kept a lookout for any signs that could possibly lead them to either individual, but – just as the streets had common market goers – the alleys weren’t any different. So clean, so peaceful, and Blank was getting that feeling again that something should be off, but nothing was. Was that paranoia or precaution? He didn’t know anymore; the feelings sort of melted together like everything else. There was a second considering a flight of stairs that led down to an old tavern, but the boards upon the door looked like they’d been there for ages.

Down and around the bend they went, entering the alleyways in one of the many housing districts, and keeping their onward stroll towards the docks. Being one of the more remote locations, it was their first best bet besides the taverns and they wouldn’t be any good until the evening.

“Hey, Blank, wait a sec…”

“Huh?”

Marcus had stopped walking a few steps behind and wasn’t even looking at Blank. Instead, his head was turned and he raised a hand to point to one adjacent path they’d passed. Walking over to look himself, Blank blinked, and both brows shot up.

Bumbling about the street with one hand holding their head and sporting several superficial wounds across their large body, the kid(?) was mumbling to themselves about – if Blank heard right – a hammer. Hah, he knew something fishy was going on in Alexandria, but he’d hold back on saying he knew it because they looked concussed. That was probably why they were moaning about a hammer, but again, maybe not. Either way, they’d been in a scrap that left them dazed and gradually recollecting themselves.

“… We should prolly help them out,” he finally said, glancing towards Marcus, and caught his nod a second later.

Going first, Blank raised a hand and called out, “Hey, are you okay?”

“… Huh?”

It took a moment for the strange kid to turn.

“AH!”/“Woah!”/“Holy crud!”

Since the kid’s back had been towards them, Blank and Marcus didn’t know what to expect when they spun around. They hadn’t been expecting to see  _ literally  _ glowing eyes on the boy’s pudgy face nor the hippo-sized mouth.  _ That _ wouldn’t be a typical coupling one would see every day, but taking a second to get over his shock, Blank remembered the other kid had yelled too. Speaking  _ of _ that kid, he was cowering on the ground, covering his head.

“You guys already took my hammer! I ain’t got anythin’ else!”

“… What hammer?” Marcus asked, having relaxed and crossed his arms. “You might be gettin’ us mixed with some other folks.”

“Eh…?”

The cowering boy peeked up from beneath his hands, silent for a moment, but then scrambled to his feet. “Huh? Huh??? You two really ain’t them… but then, uh, why’re you talkin’ to me?”

Exchanging looks again, Blank was equally confused as Marcus. Of course, Blank ventured talking again since he’d been the one to call out. “ ‘cause it looks like you got beaten up? Wouldn’t most people ask what happened or see if you’re okay?”

Lowering his hand, the boy shook his head. “Nah, this happens every few weeks. This group of guys likes findin’ me and beatin’ me up. I’ve just gotten used to it, but they took it too far today.”

“’Too far’? You need a doc or mage?” Marcus asked, but the kid shook his head.

“Nothin’ like that. They took my hammer and I can’t do any work without it.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were talking about it.”

That didn’t sound so bad to Blank – a hammer was a hammer and the boy could try getting another, but the fact he was beaten up every few weeks was sketchy. And how long was this happening? Talk about sucky situations, but it really wasn’t anything they had to get involved with –  _ should _ get involved with. There was still a matter of finding that herb if they could and getting back to the ship while keeping a low profile.

“Really, you have it?”

Blank’s brow furrowed; Marcus was talking to the boy still who nodded.

“Oh yeah. I find weird things like that all the time when I sneak outta town,” the boy said, nodding. “You help get my hammer back and I’ll give you that Unique Herb.”

… Sounded like he missed the entire talk, but retrieve the guy’s hammer to get that herb?

Hell yeah they were gonna do it.

* * *

Following the strange kid passed the bell tower, Blank felt that familiar cautious feeling flare up again. With the mixed citizenry of Alexandria, it was hard to say what kind of people lived where, but there were a few key visuals that said it was probably upper crust territory they were walking into. He could also be wary about any houses near waterfronts, but they were getting closer to the castle’s wall. That and the few people that did spot them also sent looks their way not too uncommon with a Treno noble’s leer.

“Should we be this close to the castle?” Blank asked while shrinking away from a house. Apparently a woman inside had found them passing by so offensive that she just had to slam her window close.

“Not really, but this is where they huddle up until the soldiers come through,” the strange boy replied, “By the way, you guys know how to fight? There’s three of ‘em and they’re not gonna be for talkin’ except maybe to make you mad.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout us if there’s a scrap. We can handle ourselves.” Marcus cracked his knuckles for minor emphasis, but it’d be more effective if he had his sword. Baku had made a point to remind them all not to carry their weapons around town and avoid fights if they could. So, if there was a chance to just nick the hammer, they’d take it. Only problem would be their companion and how fast he could run should things go that route.

On the subject of that boy, he was slowing down and pressing himself against the wall to peak around the corner. Blank and Marcus followed suit, and Blank suspected they had found their targets.

The three boys in sight weren’t doing much of anything – just standing around and talking. Each one of them was human and fairly gangly wearing well-tailored clothes, but what was the real problem was they had to be teenagers. Blank and Marcus had muscles sure, but they didn’t have much height yet. The biggest (and likely oldest) teen was swinging around what had to be the hammer they were looking for, laughing as he banged its head against the castle wall. No harm done to either object, but the strange boy flinched, shaking his head.

“Ahh, if they keep doing that, it’ll break…!”

Blank  _ really _ doubted that, but the boy would probably not care. Though, that hammer had to have some significance to make him panic. Shaking his head, Blank turned his attention to Marcus and nodded forward.

Time to get this over with…

Stepping around the corner, Blank headed towards the boys with Marcus a step behind and the odd boy following up the rear. They got closer than Blank expected they would before the three teenagers decided to give them notice. And when they did, they looked amused.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the troll again. Back for another beating? And he brought along some weirdos to share,” the hammer thief sneered. “You would find a goblin and patchwork dummy, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re just here for the hammer,” Blank said before the boy behind him could speak up. ‘Patchwork dummy’, huh? Figured, but it could be a more creative insult. The tone in which the guy said it, however, that’s what really irked him. “So, easy way or hard way, we’ll be taking it back.”

“Cocky little brat,” the second teen said, storming forward until the hammer one held an arm out to stop them. He shook his head, still smirking.

“The little dummy thinks he’s gotta chance,” he sighed, the arrogance in his tone again ticking Blank off. “What’s patchy going to do? Kick my shins? I’ll just give him this hammer back in his skull.”

“Try that and you’ll be short one weapon and have my fist in your face,” Marcus grunted. “Then once I’m done with you, I’ll do the same to your dumb friends, too.”

“Oooh, they think they’re tough guys,” the third guffawed. “We should adjust that attitude.”

Blank bristled, but Marcus placed himself ahead, invading the first teen’s space. Their main target was meeting his eye and the two others were watching which was just the opening Blank needed. Distracting the eye to slip the hand was a pretty simple tactic, but it was perfect for simple-minded idiots. Only Marcus noticed that he retrieved the hammer and tucked it into his waist belt; and everyone else watched the boy attempt to swing it. There was an absence of solid connection and just a  _ whoosh _ of air as his hand – still balled up to grasp a nonexistent handle – passed centimeters by Marcus’s unmoving face.

There followed a beat of silence.

“… Huh?”

Empty hand unfurled, the now hammerless teen dropped his eyes to the ground, looking around and the other two followed suit. When the lead teen snapped his head back up, Blank grinned, and Marcus gave a toothy smirk. His own fist wound up, he sent it flying forward. It connected with a solid  _ thwap  _ and crunch, and the older boy was knocked backwards onto the pavement, blood spurting from a broken nose. Of course he yelled, and his friends were quick to his side, giving Marcus time to step back, shaking out his hand.

“Right, we should go.”

“Yeah, let’s…” Blank trailed and turned.

But the three kids barely took a step towards the alley before the teenager was back up, holding his nose. His shoulders were shaking and, were he a basilisk, they’d probably be dead from his glare alone.

“The hell you’re going anywhere! Get them!”

“Ah, dammit.” Everything had been going so smoothly, Blank thought, but that damn age difference sure affected things. “Yo, kid, time to run!”

“Don’t hafta tell me twice!”

It was the worst time to be unfamiliar with Alexandria as they were because, though they had the boy with them, he didn’t run as fast as himself or Marcus. And with neither of them really knowing their way, overcoming him and accidentally heading out onto the main thoroughfare would be a guaranteed. Those teenagers with their longer legs were going to catch up in no time, but they’d become the least of their worries with one wrong step. Man, Blank was hoping they wouldn’t find out what Alexandria’s dungeon was like today.

“Baku’s gonna knock us flat for this…!” Marcus hollered, and Blank grimaced. Damn, that’d totally skipped his mind somehow.

“Less talkin’, more runnin’… that way!”

“Wait, don’t go down there!” the strange boy called, but the path had already been set. All three skidded to a stop and stared at the wall impeding their escape.

“Well, shi--” Blank started before the footsteps cut him off. Sighing and letting his head hang briefly, he turned around slowly with the other two and came face-to-face with those teenagers again. Well, at least they weren’t laughing this time, and Blank had to contain himself at the one teen’s swelling face and bleeding nostrils. Instead, he put his fists up with Marcus at his side doing the same. The strange boy, too, had raised his hands, but his posture was defensive and loose; not good for the pending fight.

“I’m gonna enjoy messing you up…” the lead teen growled, his hands raised and bearing balled fists. He had his eyes set on Marcus. His friends were similar, stalking forward, the three of them closing in while making sure getting around them wouldn’t be easy. Despite the show, no one made the first move, but everyone waited for the first punch to be thrown.

So, to have an apple core hit the lead teen on the head was unexpected.

“Hey, up here!”

Hands lowering slightly, all eyes rose to see who’d called out. Not that Blank or Marcus needed to; they knew that voice. Dusting off his gloved hands as he stood there, Zidane stared down at all of them from the rooftop, his tail curling around to scratch his cheek as he grinned widely.

“This looks like fun. Mind if I join?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for an invitation before he leapt down, springing into a wide stance, both hands open with curled fingers. Blank rolled his eyes at the antics, but their opponents seemed to hesitate. It was still three teens against four kids, but something about Zidane’s appearance made them wary. Blank wouldn’t be surprised if they worried he was possibly part-Burmecian and what that might mean for his fighting abilities. Hey, if it kept them from actually fighting, Blank didn’t care what they thought.

In fact, the lead teenager lowered his fists.

“… Whatever. You’ll pay for this next time, troll,” he hissed, shooting a glare at the strange boy. He turned sharply on his heels and stormed off, leaving his two friends bewildered. They looked at each other before hurrying after the first teen. Once they were gone, Blank exhaled and lowered his hands to his side, and spotted Marcus and the boy doing much of the same. On the other hand, Zidane raised his arms and brought his hands behind his head, pouting.

“Lame… I was lookin’ forward to that.”

“Not having fun at the auditions?” Marcus asked.

Zidane only grunted confirmation while looking them over, pausing when he reached the strange boy. Staring, Blank wondered what the monkey-tailed boy could be thinking. He hadn’t yelled which was a good thing, but what was he trying to figure out? Fortunately, it wasn’t a long wait to hear what was on Zidane’s mind.

“Were you two scoutin’ out here?”

“Nah, havin’ a look around,” Blank explained and then gestured to the strange boy. “Found him in an alley. He needed help gettin’ this back…”

He pulled the hammer from his waist belt and heard an audible gasp. Blinking, he had been relieved of the tool in an instant. He brought his attention to the strange boy and sure enough, he was hugging it to his chest. “Thank you thank you thank you! I don’t know how you did it, but thank you!”

“No problem. Just remember, deal’s a deal,” Blank replied, watching the boy continue to hug the hammer. He didn’t continue for much longer, but he was still smiling.

“I remember. I’ll give it to you while I pack up,” he said, nodding. “I should be able to hide from those guys for another week.”

“What?” Zidane’s eyes widened and his head snapped to Blank and Marcus. Marcus shrugged.

“He said he gets regularly beat up by those three that ran off.”

“Oh, is that right?”

Zidane crossed his arm and began tilting his head back and forth. This time, Blank could hazard a guess at what he was thinking. “You know you’ll have to convince the Boss…”

“Hehe, you really think that’ll be hard?” Zidane chuckled and focused his eyes on the strange kid. His glowing eyes blinked and he looked concerned. Zidane thumped his chest with a fist. “Leave it to me! You’ll see!”   


* * *

Blank wondered how Zidane kept getting away with this, but Baku did seem to have slim pickings from his own recruitment. Still, convincing him to let yet another kid stay on the  _ Prima Vista _ ? The boy wasn’t much for acting or holding a tune, but he could build and craft props. With a little work, he could probably be on stage, but that was to be seen. While they brought his belongings on board, they found he had made miniature models of various locations around Alexandria and stitched together crude dolls of people he’d seen. Not only that, but mixed among his possessions were a bevy of abnormal items none of them had seen before – well, except for one: the Unique Herb.

“Got yerself a fine assortment here,” Baku said, examining a strange potion. “And you jus’ gathered it all in Alexandria?”

“People throw out a lot of things,” the boy had answered. “I just get lucky sometimes lookin’ through it.”

Luck, he said. Blank scoffed a bit while he prepared the Unique Herb. If it was luck, he’d say it was karma making up for letting the kid get picked on so often. And now that wouldn’t be an issue, so how would that luck change? They already seemed pretty out of the stuff, or maybe that was just him again. Zidane had gone back to groaning about how they needed a girl while pouring over their next script, but Marcus seemed pretty content taking a nap in the corner.

Pausing, he reassessed the room and tilted his head.

Luck… was that what brought them to the Tantalus?

He glanced sideways towards the new kid, Baku, and Zidane as they began to discuss names, his eyes in particular following the tawny tail wagging back and forth.

“… It’s somethin’ alright.”

Placing a hand on one of his discolored forearms, thoughts about that day three years ago flickered through his mind, and then waking up in the cabin. He kept telling himself that he’d make it up to them, but he didn’t know when that day would come and nobody was holding him to a debt or anything either. Worrying wasn’t something he had to do here; not when there were people here looking out for him. He’d just have to make sure to look out for everyone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, the wiki says Blank's the brains of Tantalus, but if you're the brains, you tend to overthink things. Though, being captured and tortured puts one on edge too. Either way, last boy Cinna has been acquired thanks to Marcus's deal and Zidane's negotiation skills... iiiif you can call them that when it comes to Baku. A slow day picking up new people just means take what opportunities arise, annnd Cinna's not a bad choice. Also, sorry for the short ending; didn't really have much else to add. Blank did a lot of thinking during the story that a small epiphany is all he's got left.
> 
> Though, speaking _of_ end, this is the end of this story! If you can call it that much. Sort of a collection of time jumps it seems, and yet it isn't part of a collection like my other work. Kind of weird, but y'know, it is how it is. I'm currently working on more parts for 'Hymn of Rebirth' and rolling around an Angel of Death!Zidane AU, trying to parse together the details for it. 
> 
> If you wanna see these and any more of my writings when they pop up, please remember to leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe. I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
